Phantom Thief
by Angel of Courage
Summary: What if Runo was a legendary thief, known as Phantom to the world? Her secret is known only to her family, Julie, and their bakugan...but what would happen...if Dan and the others got involved?
1. Chapter 1

Runo growled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Dan and the others had once again ditched her and Julie to go on some 'adventure'. It seemed to be happening a lot these days…ever since they had left them to go save New Vestroia from the Vestals. Then there was the deal with the attribute energy…the six ancient bakugan warriors had entrusted their power to Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the new guys…and Dan 'didn't want her to get involved' because he was afraid she could get hurt. No, he was only underestimating her…she couldn't stand it!

She felt so confused, hurt, angry…and she felt replaced. It was like Mira, Ace, and Baron had replaced Julie, Alice, and herself on the team. And, to top that all off, Dan was beginning to keep secrets from her. He didn't trust her with the plans they were coming up with…or anything!

Growling, she stood, marching over to her mirror, rubbing the tears away in the process. She looked at her reflection, noticing the red eyes from her crying. With a sigh, she pulled her hair free from the normal pigtails and pulled it into a ponytail. She walked over to her closet and threw it open, shoving some clothes out of the way before reaching a secret door. Opening it, she walked in, looking around at all the different clothes she had in the room. With a smirk, she pulled her 'uniform' off a hanger, and changed into it.

Well, just because Dan thought she was weak and needed to be protected…that didn't mean it was true! She had been doing just fine, even before the bakugan had appeared. She was the thief, the Phantom, as people had begun calling her alter ego. She had to admit, she liked how it sounded. Letting out a laugh, her hair turned black and her eyes turned to a dark purple color.

It was time for Phantom to strike again!

Elsewhere, Dan and his friends were standing outside a museum, where Phantom was supposed to strike at midnight. It had taken a lot of convincing, but he had eventually talked his parents into letting him come out this late.

"So, what do you think the Phantom looks like?" Baron asked, this being the first time he, Ace, and Mira had heard of the thief. Dan dug in his pocket and pulled out a newspaper article, which he showed to the three.

"That's Phantom, right there. They say she always escapes, no matter how tight the security is," Marucho explained, pointing at the picture. The three Vestal brawlers nodded in understanding before the group heard someone in the crowd yell.

"Hey, there she is! Up there!" a random man shouted, pointing up to the roof of the museum, where Phantom stood, a painting in her hands.

"Phantom, freeze! There's no way you can escape! Turn yourself in!" the police chief yelled. Phantom laughed and shook her head. Clearing her throat, she gave a small, mocking bow to her audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen…it's show time! Please enjoy!" she told them before she threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Find her! She couldn't have gotten far!" the police chief ordered. The civilians, seeing that the show was over, began to leave.

Back at Runo's house, Phantom hopped into her room, painting in hand. She placed the painting onto her bed before closing the window. It was then that a knock was heard from her door. She tensed…who could that be?

"Runo, it's me, Julie," she heard her friend say. She walked over and opened the door, letting the girl in before walking over to her bed and picking the painting up.

"So, you got it, huh?" Julie asked. She had discovered her friend's secret life after Dan and Drago had left, Marucho having joined them because he jumped into the portal at the last second. She had walked into Runo's room one night to find Phantom removing her disguise, turning back into Runo. Runo had panicked until Julie assured her that she wouldn't expose her and her family's secret before revealing that she was also a thief back home. So, while she was here, she sometimes helped Runo/Phantom steal things.

"Yeah, it really wasn't that hard…but guess who I saw when I looked down at the crowd."

"Who? Was it someone famous?"

"No, Julie…it was Dan and the others."

"Oh…so that's why Dan wasn't at home."

"Yeah, his mom told me he was out with friends and would be back late, but I didn't think he would be there…and he didn't even tell us or invite us! Yes, Julie, I'm aware that I couldn't go because I am the thief, but still…it's like he doesn't care anymore…" Runo explained, placing the painting in the storage area in her secret closet before walking out and falling onto her bed.

"Don't say that…he cares…"

"Then why are we always being left out of everything and not being told the secrets like the old days when we really were a team. Marucho wouldn't be a part of this if he hadn't jumped into that portal at the last second…but he is…and so are Dan and Shun. I hate it! They're looking down on us and thinking that we're weak and need to be protected."

"Runo…how about we go downstairs and get you a cup of hot chocolate?" Tigrerra suggested, hopping up onto her partner's shoulder, Gorem doing the same with Julie.

"Yes, with lots of marshmallows," he added. Runo and Julie let out a laugh.

"Thanks guys…I mean it…" Runo told them, a smile on her face.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Julie asked, pushing the other girl out of the room and downstairs, where the hot chocolate was located.


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1

Angel: Yes, I'm aware that this is a short chapter...but this is all I could do at the moment. This can be viewed as a two-part chapter...that's what I call it. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off, on the same night, with the girls still running with the stolen item. However...there might be some magic...what do you think about that? Also, Dan and company will have their first meeting with the two thieves.

I named Julie's thief form...and I also, I would like to thank Scarlet Rose187 for the idea, even though I just used half of it. Also, I need your opinion...should Alice be a thief, Runo and Julie's tech person, or normal (but might know the secret)? If you want her to be a thief, I would appreciate if you could give me a thief name for her as well. Thank you.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed the story in their favorites and story alerts. I really wasn't expecting this to be so popular. Thanks again!

* * *

"What do you think?" Julie asked, twirling around in her new 'uniform' in front of Runo, Tigrerra, and Gorem. She had spent the last couple weeks designing her new look and had just recently finished it before calling the three into her room. Runo nodded, studying the outfit.

"Very nice…it looks good and it also serves its 'other purpose'," she mused, giving her approval.

"Yes, I agree. It looks very nice," Tigrerra added.

"You look great, Julie," Gorem told his partner, who blushed at the praise she was receiving. Runo smiled, rising from her spot on Julie's bed.

"Well, now that the new 'uniform' is finally complete, would the Shadow care to join the Phantom tonight?" she questioned, holding out a hand to her friend, who smiled and nodded, reaching out and placing her hand in Runo's.

"The Shadow would love to come with you tonight," the other girl replied. The two bakugan exchanged looks before hopping onto their shoulder of their respective partners.

Elsewhere, the other brawlers were sitting around in one of the many rooms in Marucho's house, discussing things. The bakugan were on a nearby table. Dan, growing bored, picked up the remote to the television and pressed the power button.

'We are here at the home of Shinji Haruno, the CEO of Haruno Electronics. Earlier, Mr. Haruno received a warning letter from the thieves, Phantom and Shadow. The two have announced that they are coming to steal the Jewel of Poseidon, a priceless gem that has been in their family for many generations. As you can see behind me, the police have set up a barricade and are patrolling every inch of the Haruno estate, attempting to capture the thieves before they strike. We'll keep you updated as events unfold," the reporter told her audience before the program switched back to the main studio. Dan pressed the mute button before turning to his friends.

"Shinji Haruno…he's partners with my parent's company," said Marucho.

"So what's with this 'Jewel of Poseidon' thing anyway?" Baron questioned.

"It's worth quite a lot of money. Apparently, Mr. Haruno's ancestor discovered it on a trip. It's been in their family for so long now, and they view it as a good luck charm," Marucho explained.

"Isn't there something that the police can do to stop them?" Mira wondered. Shun shook his head.

"If there was a way for them to stop them, do you think that those two would still be doing this?" he asked her.

"No, I guess not."

"Dan, turn the sound back on!" Ace yelled, pointing at the television. The others turned, seeing that the news had returned to the outside of the Haruno mansion. Dan turned the sound on.

'Everyone, if you're just tuning in, the thieves Phantom and Shadow have just struck again! I repeat: they have struck again!'

"WHAT?" the brawlers (and bakugan) yelled.

"I'm tired of this! Let's go! Maybe we can still catch them!" Dan told the others, turning the television off and running out, grabbing Drago on the way out. The others shared a look before doing the same.

* * *

Angel: Yeah, that's where it ends...let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

**Angel:** Well, I'm back with the next chapter, as promised...and it's a little longer than the other one...that's good, right? I'm trying to make the chapters longer...might get longer each time I post...I don't know. It's also, I feel, a little rushed...but that's because I wanted to post something for you guys. Also, I'm trying to decide on their 'uniforms', so when I do, I let you guys know!

**Runo:** Can we start the chapter now? And don't forget to thank Scarlet Rose187 for her help with the thieves.

**Angel:** But you did it for me...my disclaimer is this...I don't own anything except the idea...oh, and let me know what you think about the 'magic' thing I put in here...should I continue with that or just make them regular thieves? Now, here's the chapter!

_**Edit:**** Well...I'm not very happy with the way this is going...so I'm going to try a rewrite...I'll let you know how it goes...so, until next time, bye! Thanks for the support!**_

* * *

"They call that security? It was way too easy to sneak in and steal this," Phantom scoffed, the jewel inside of the backpack she wore. Shadow giggled and nodded, following her friend as they ran through the darkness.

"Yes, it was easy…you would think they would have learned a thing or two after all the times we've stolen things," she told her partner, who nodded.

"Don't get to cocky, girls. You're not out of the woods just yet. You need to be careful," Tigrerra told the two from her spot on Phantom's shoulder.

"Tigrerra is right. It's not good if you've made it this far, only to get caught," Gorem added. Both girls sighed at the words of the two bakugan.

"Don't worry! We've almost made it to 'that place'. We'll change back and head home. No big deal," Shadow told the two.

"Yeah, so stop worrying," Phantom added.

"The two of you need to…girls, someone's nearby!" Tigrerra yelled.

"By the looks of it...it's six people and seven bakugan," Gorem announced. The two thieves shared a look and groaned.

"There's only one group that it could be, right?" Phantom asked her partner, both of them placing their bakugan in their pocket.

"Yeah, it has to be 'them'," Shadow agreed.

"What should we do?"

"Um…we could stop somewhere and disguise ourselves…or we could play with them."

"Hm…play with them?" Phantom suggested.

"Then play with them it is! Let's do the stealth approach, though…that will make it more fun for us when they notice us," Shadow told her, getting a nod in response before they jumped into a tree. They stayed there for a few minutes until they saw the group running towards their location.

"Let's stop…right here…for a…minute…" Dan panted, resting a hand against the tree. Marucho stopped beside him, trying to regain some air.

"Come on, guys…if we don't hurry we'll miss our chance," Shun told the two.

"You're chance for what?" Phantom asked from her spot on a tree branch. Dan, thinking it was one of his friends, let out an irritated noise.

"What do you think? We're going after those two thieves, remember?"

"Why?" Shadow questioned, both girls grinning at Dan's mistake. It was taking all they had not to burst into laughter.

"Why? Hello, their thieves! They're stealing from people! That's not right and they can't get away with it!" Dan shouted, turning to his friends.

"Um…guys?" Marucho asked, both he and Baron looking up in the tree and noticing the two thieves.

"Why are you yelling at us?" Ace yelled, glaring at Dan.

"You're asking stupid questions!" Dan yelled back.

"Guys?"

"What are you talking about? We haven't asked anything! Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"There's no way I imagined it! It was…"

"YOU GUYS!" Baron and Marucho yelled, gaining the attention of their friends.

"WHAT?" Dan and Ace yelled. Marucho pointed up into the tree. The others looked up and gasped, their eyes widening.

"It's them…" Baron trailed off.

"It's Phantom and Shadow!" the group yelled.

"Aw…why is it always 'Phantom and Shadow'? Why not 'Shadow and Phantom'?" Shadow asked, a pout on her face.

"It's because it sounds better," Phantom told her partner.

"Hey, return that jewel!" Dan yelled, pointing at the two.

"Sorry, but I like it. I don't think we'll be returning this in the near future. Besides, I doubt it has a return policy on the receipt," Phantom teased, patting the bag on her back.

"And what could you possibly do to stop us?" Shadow inquired.

"Uh…we could…uh…." Dan froze…what could they do? They hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Exactly…you can't do anything," Shadow told them. It was then that Mira noticed the glow coming from the backpack.

"Hey…what's that light?" Mira asked, pointing at the backpack. The two thieves blinked and turned to look, their eyes widening when they noticed it.

"What the….this can't be happening now! We should still have another hour at least!" Phantom cursed, removing the bag from her back and bringing out the jewel, which was glowing brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Shun yelled, he and the other brawlers shielding their eyes from the light while the two thieves brought out sunglasses.

"It's none of your concern! Now get out of here!" Phantom ordered.

"What? No way! Not until you return the jewel!" Dan argued.

"Just shut up and do as I say! Things are about to get messy!" Phantom shouted.

"We're out of time!" Shadow exclaimed, watching as the jewel floated up. The group watched it fly away until it was a several feet above them. It then let out a blinding flash of light, forcing them to cover their eyes. When the light faded, there was...a giant lizard?

"What the heck is that?" Ace yelled. He and the others stared up at the creature, which let out a roar.

"It's the beast that lived within the jewel, where it was sealed long ago."


	4. Author's Note

I just thought I'd let you guys know that I appreciate all the reviews and the support you're giving me. You guys are great!

If you haven't read that little EDIT NOTE at the start of the third chapter, I would like you to do so now. I'm trying to rewrite it, but I won't have a lot of time to do so now that I've started college.

I also just received a 'lovely' review from some dumbass who doesn't have the guts to leave a name with their 'wonderful' review'. The review said this:

'NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY MOTHER FUKER ! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF'

I really don't know if you were kidding around, or if you were just being an idiot, but I really don't care for such crap! I can understand if you're a little angry that I haven't updated in so long, but if you would use your brain and look at that note, you would understand that I'm trying to rewrite the damn story! I'm still planning other things to go with this story. I also have a life that doesn't revolve around trying to make you happy.

I'm sorry to everyone else for having to read this…This idiot just ticked me off…Anyway, thanks for all your support and reviews! I don't know when I'll finish another chapter, but I hope you guys don't forget about this story before then…Thanks again!

Angel of Courage


	5. Preview?

_**Angel**_: _Nothing new for the story...sorry. Anyway, this is something I came up with a while ago...the girls are Runo, Julie, and Alice and the two at the end were...Dan and Marucho. This is just an idea and I don't know if I'll do anything with it yet. This is going to be a crossover with Bleach. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**_This is not for this story! Thank you!_**

"I'm…disgusted with these people," she muttered, glaring down at the smiling faces of her 'friends'. No…she didn't know if she could call them that anymore. They continued to abandon her and the other two girls and kept underestimating them. It was apparent that there was no room in the group for them…not anymore.

"Milady," her partner said quietly, looking up at her from her spot on her shoulder. She shook her head, turning away from the balcony and walking inside, glancing at the two she felt could still be called her friends, not counting their partners. There were bags beside each girl. She glanced over her shoulder, where her own pile of bags rested.

"I see you've also accepted their offer," she said, a small smile forming on her face, though it didn't reach to her eyes. The two girls nodded. They all grabbed their luggage and placed them together before forming a circle, each grasping the hands of the others.

"We have accepted your offer, grandfather," she spoke before a glow surrounded them. It lasted only for a few moments, but that was long enough. When the glow vanished there was no trace of the girls and their partners. It was then that the door slammed open, revealing two boys.

"That's weird…I could have sworn they were in here…" one of them mumbled, glancing down at his smaller friend.

"I guess they must have left," the small boy guessed, leaving the room. The other boy gave the room one last glance before exiting, closing the door behind him. Little did they know, they would not see the girls…not for a long time, at least.


	6. Author's Note 2

Ok…one thing…

To _Dunno_, or whoever left the review…

"Oh look, _another 'not chapter'_!"

"It's _another_ note~"

Do you understand how hard it is between school (college) and all the other things I have to do? And before '_you_' call me lazy, '_Dunno_' (as I know you want too), I would love to see you write a '_**good**_' story. Let me know when you do so I can leave the same 'wonderful reviews'. I'll be deleting your review after this, so please, let me know what you think. I know you will, because you can't resist opening that big mouth of yours.

To the others: Here's the latest of the reviews…rather funny how they think I'll do as they say, when they say it.

'Get of your lazy ** and write a nother chapter! You MOTHER **! (Pulls out out  
gun and shots bestfriend.) that's for taking my man! You better watch out  
author or things will be bad for you! HAHAHAHAHA!'

Wow…I didn't know someone could be 'so sweet'…more like 'very annoying'.

Other news is this. I've started back to college, and I have a lot of hard classes, which means I might not have time to write the rewrite to this story anytime soon because I need to do my work and get good grades. I've also been thinking of ideas, listening to the ones I've heard from you, and writing some of these things down. It's a slow process right now

I thank everyone who has been kind enough to wait for the rewrite and those who have left nice reviews and placed this story in their story alerts and favorites. Thank you so much! I'll try my best to not let you down!

Bye for now!

**_*chibi Alice, chibi Runo, and chibi Julie wave*_**


End file.
